


Webs & Wade: The Comic!

by happycemetery



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycemetery/pseuds/happycemetery
Summary: A series of short paneled comics chronicling the the shenanigans of Deadpool and Spider-Man.





	1. #001

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Webs & Wade comic! That wonderful place where you can watch that exemplary ex-merc-with-a-mouth pine after our friendly neighborhood superhero! Witness a friendship tangled in hilarity, ass-kicking, infatuation, and begrudging tolerance!
> 
> (Get it? It's TANGLED, like a tangled WEB.. because there's Spider-M..... I'm sorry, I'll go sit in the corner now.)

 

 


	2. #002




	3. #003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some sort of story arc to all this random madness! BUT is there anything you lovelies would like to see? Let me know in the comments, and I'll see if I can work it in!


	4. #004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a special guess star appearance! Please welcome expert thief extraordinaire, the Black Cat!  
> AKA Felicia Hardy!  
> AKA That chick with the on again, off again casual _thing_ with Spidey! Wink wink, nudge nudge. (Sorry, I swear I'm an adult.)


	5. #005




	6. #006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again throwing a guest star appearance your way. Welcome Johnny Storm, the Human Torch! Today he gives us the life lesson: If you mess with Johnny Storm, you're playing with fire.


	7. #007




	8. #008




	9. #008 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Hellsbells27 ;)


	10. #009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stick with being a "lazy shit". This madness was tedious ;P


	11. #010




	12. #010 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for this. But seriously, anything ya'll wanna see?


	13. #011




	14. #012




	15. #012 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender swap time! Thanks for the request, Theystolemyname! Because I adamantly believe their costumes would still be the same as women (just, you know, boobs and nicer hips), here are the boys as girls in civilian duds.


	16. #013




End file.
